pixarcarsdiecastvehiclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Porta Corsa (Cars 2)
The Porta Corsa card was released on May 16, 2011. It is the first Cars 2 series. List of Characters Singles 1. Race Team Mater 2. Finn McMissile 3. Lightning McQueen 4. Francesco Bernoulli 5. Holley Shiftwell 6. Professor Z 7. Jeff Gorvette 8. Carla Veloso 9. Raoul CaRoule 10/11. Race Team Luigi/Guido 12. Acer 13. Grem 14. Race Team Fillmore 15. Race Team Sarge 16. Rod "Torque" Redline 17. Miles Axlerod 18. Petrov Trunkov 19. Hydraulic Ramone 20. Nigel Gearsley 21. Max Schnell 22. Shu Todoroki 23. Miguel Camino 24. Lewis Hamilton 25. Carlo Maserati 26. Hudson Hornet Piston Cup Lightning McQueen 27. Mel Dorado 28. Valdimir Trunkov 29. Radiator Springs Ramone (Chase) 30. Victor Hugo 31. Don Crumlin 32. Officer Murakarmi (Chase) 33. Becky Wheelin (Chase) K-Mart Exclusive Acer with Torch (34. On International Cards) 35. Kabuto 37. Bindo K-Mart Exclusive Celine Dephare (38. On International Cards) 39. Erik Lanely 40. Cartney Brakin 41. Galloping Geargrinder 42. Prince Wheeliam (Chase) 43. Otis 44. Suki 45. Alex Vandel 46. Nick Cartone 47. Fabrizio (Chase) 48. Alexander Hugo with Party Hat 49. Mary Esgocar 50. Sir Harley Gassup Super Chases Flash (Jan Nilsson) Frosty Long Ge Memo Rojas Jr. Russian Racer Exclusives K-Mart Pit Crew Mater Blue Ransberg Finn McMissile (Toys R Us) Toys R Us Metallic Fracesco Bernoulli Toys R Us Metallic Jeff Gorvette Toys R Us Metallic Lightning McQueen Toys R Us Metallic Miguel Camino Toys R Us Metallic Nigel Gearsley Toys R Us Metallic Raoul CaRoule Short Cards Race Team Mater Finn McMissile Lightning McQueen Francesco Bernoulli Holley Shiftwell Professor Z Jeff Gorvette Carla Veloso Rod "Torque" Redline Miles Axlerod K-Mart Rubber Tires Carla Veloso Francesco Bernoulli Jeff Gorvette Lewis Hamilton Lightning McQueen Max Schnell Miguel Camino Nigel Gearsley Raoul CaRoule Shu Todoroki K-Mart White Metallic Finish Carla Veloso Francesco Bernoulli Jeff Gorvette Lewis Hamilton Lightning McQueen Max Schnell Miguel Camino Nigel Gearsley Raoul CaRoule Shu Todoroki Movie Moments (2-Packs) Cruz Bersouro and Carla Veloso Darrell Cartrip and Brent Mustangburger (Porta Corsa) Darrell Cartrip and Brent Mustangburger (Tokyo Screen) Damaged Rod Redline and Grem Finn McMissile with Weapon and Grem (Wal-Mart Variant) Finn McMissile and Leland Turbo Francesco Bernoulli and Giuseppe Motorosi Francesco Bernoulli and Ka-Chiao McQueen Fred Fisbowski (Pacer) and Holley Shiftwell Jeff Gorvette and John Lassetire Mama Topolino and Uncle Topolino (Porta Corsa) Mama Topolino and Uncle Topolino (Tokyo Screen) Mater with Spy Glasses and Acer Miguel Camino and Petro Cartalina (Tokyo Screen) Miles Axlerod and Tokyo Party Staff Pitties 1 and 2 Professor Z (Wal-Mart Variant) and Tyler Gremlin Professor Z and Acer with Helmet Race Team Fillmore and Lightning McQueen with Travel Wheels Race Team Mater and Zen Master Pitty (No Mustache) Race Team Mater and Zen Master Pitty (With Mustache) Race Team Mater and Sal Machiani Security Guard Finn McMissile and Acer Tomber and Finn McMissile Lightning McQueen and Fillmore with Headset Francesco Bernoulli and Lightning McQueen with Party Wheels Uncle Topolino and Race Team Luigi and Guido Pit Row Launchers Lightning McQueen Rip Clutchgoneski Francesco Bernoulli Jeff Gorvette Carla Veloso Raoul CaRoule Nigel Gearsley Max Schnell Shu Todoroki Miguel Camino Lewis Hamilton Megasize (Deluxe) 1. Submarine Finn McMissile 2. Holley Shiftwell 3. Red 4. Topper Deckington III (Double Decker Bus) 5. Kingpin Nobunga 6. Hydrofoil Finn McMissile 7. Pinion Tanaka 8. Pope Pinion IV 9. Popemobile 10. The Queen 11. Kimura Kaizo 12. Funny Car Mater 13. Taco Mater 14. Taia Decotura Lights and Sounds Darrell Cartrip Finn McMissile Francesco Bernoulli Holley Shiftwell Lightning McQueen Mater Miles Axlerod Professor Z Fillmore Race Team Sarge Ramone Rod Torque Redline Spy Finn McMissile Spy Mater Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli 2-Pack Lights & Sounds 4-Pack 3-Packs Character Stars (Hyrdofoil Finn McMissile) Character Stars (Holley Shiftwell with Wings) Character Stars (Double Decker Bus) Character Stars (Pinion Tanaka) Character Stars (Kingpin Nobunga) Character Stars (Submarine Finn McMissile) 4-Packs Racing 4-Pack (Ronnie Del Cooper) Racing 4-Pack (Bruno Motoreau) Racing 4-Pack (Nigel Gearsley) Racing 4-Pack (Denise Beam) Racing 4-Pack (Jeff Gorvette) Racing 4-Pack (Miguel Camino) 5-Packs London Chase Paris Espionage Porta Corsa Welcome Streets of Japan Tokyo Race Party 7-Packs Racing Rivalry Radiator Springs Race Tokyo Race Day Tokyo Victory 10-Packs Tokyo Spy Mix-Up World Grand Prix Racers 12 Packs London Rescue (With Captured Professor Z) New Car Die-Casts Since this was the first release of all Cars 2 die-casts, all the Cars are new.